The present invention relates to data storage systems, and more particularly, this invention relates to efficient low density parity check (LDPC) decoding.
In magnetic storage systems, data is read from and written onto magnetic recording media utilizing magnetic transducers commonly. Data is written on the magnetic recording media by moving a magnetic recording transducer to a position over the media where the data is to be stored. The magnetic recording transducer then generates a magnetic field, which encodes the data into the magnetic media. Data is read from the media by similarly positioning the magnetic read transducer and then sensing the magnetic field of the magnetic media. Read and write operations may be independently synchronized with the movement of the media to ensure that the data can be read from and written to the desired location on the media.
A low density parity check (LDPC) code is an error correcting code used to transmit data over a transmission channel. In many magnetic storage systems, data is encoded utilizing LDPC code. As a result, when the data is read, the data must be decoded. However, decoding such data currently requires constant updating and a large amount of storage. Thus, current decoding techniques result in inefficient system operation.